Who are You When I'm Not Looking
by mcmanusbaby90
Summary: She tries to be perfect in front of him, but when she is alone she is herself. Little does she know that those quirks are what he loves most about her. SongFic. Oneshot.  Tonks/Lupin


Hey everyone! Just a few notes before we get started. I got this idea in my latest obsession with Harry Potter and my discovery that Tonks and Lupin are my favorite couple in the series! I heard this song on the radio and it reminded me of Tonks little quirks and I just had to write it. The song is Who are You When I'm Not Looking by Blake Shelton. I do not own the song, the HP Series or anything else of JKRs amazing creation. Please don't sue me! I hope you all like it, and if you do please review, I have a few other ideas but I don't want to write if no one will read. So let me know in a review if you want me to write some more! P.S. This takes place through OOTP and HBP if you couldn't tell that by the story.

Alright here we go!

_My, oh, my, you're so good looking_

_Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends_

_But I've not tasted all you're cooking_

_Who are you when I'm not looking_

The flat was dark, only the street lights from outside the window and the blinking clock on the TV lit the room. Keys jingled in the door and on the other side a muffled curse could be heard as the keys fell. This was then followed by a loud thud against the door, another loud curse, and then a door opening on the other side of the hall.

"Nymphadora! Keep that foul language to yourself!" This voice then faded away still murmuring something about hideous hair and a retched girl.

"Sorry , I hit my head." The door finally opened as the young girl behind it added under her breath, "You batty old hag." The girl entered the room completely. She was a small girl with bright pink, short hair and a pretty face. She wore a long dark jacket, knee length black cargo pants, and a tight fitted tee shirt. She had on plenty of jewelry showing her eclectic taste, and well-worn combat boots. She was clearly very tired and had to prop herself up against the door jam to kick off her boots revealing a pair of socks, both striped, but clearly mismatched. She hung her long maroon colored jacket on a chair and headed into the apartment flipping on lights as she went. As light fills the room posters for bands like THE WEIRD SISTERS line the walls and there's a small worn couch in the middle of the room with a coffee table with some candles and books piled on top. She made her way through the room, turning on a stereo and she entered the hallway.

_Do you pour a little something on the rocks_

_Slide down the hallway in your socks_

Tonks, as she insisted on being called, slid into the kitchen playing air guitar, and singing along to the music playing. She then danced around the kitchen reaching in cabinets, pulling out a glass and a bottle of Firewhisky. She continued to dance around the kitchen only stopping for a moment to admire a picture stuck to her fridge. It was a picture of her, her cousin Sirius, and his best school friend Remus Lupin. She smiled widely at the people in the picture, thinking about the day it was taken. The day she first joined the order. She pulled the picture off the fridge as the her and Sirius in the picture play-punched each other in the arms, laughing as Remus looked on smiling. She then headed to her bedroom.

_When you undress, do you leave a path_

_Then sink to your nose in a bubble bath_

Another late night, Tonks entered her flat, but this time someone was behind her guiding her. She had bandages on her arms and a wrap on her ankle, and she only wore one boot. The man behind her was carrying the other boot. Remus Lupin followed close with a worried look on his face. Suddenly a look of disgust covered Tonks' face as she looked at her ruddy, and messy apartment. She turned to push him out of the room but tripped by stepping on her own shoelace. Lupin caught her carefully.

"Now, now, Nyphadora. You need to rest." He said with a worried smile.

"No! My apartment is a mess! I swear I'm not as filthy as it seems. And stop calling me that!" She replied, as he lead her to the couch.

He laughed again, "Oh I am sorry, Tonks. But really it is rather charming. If you are really that embarrassed I'll head out. But you have to promise me you will get some rest."

She agreed and he left after making sure she was settled. The minute the door closed Tonks got up and headed for the bathroom, stripping clothes as she went and leaving them in a trail on the floor. When she reached the bathroom she filled the tub, unwrapped all her bandages, and added some pink bubble bath. She then got in and sunk down as low as she could. As she soaked she thought about the man who had made sure she was safe, healed, and comfy at home before worrying about what the fight at the ministry had done to him. She thought about those eyes, filled with such knowledge and wisdom, and his kind heart. As she laid there she thought idly to herself that she could come to love this man. Maybe she already had.

_Do you break things when you get mad?_

_Eat a box of chocolate cause you're feeling bad_

The apartment was dark again and the clock now read 4:00am. Remus had set it the last time he was over. One of his many attempts to be near her, but avoid what they both knew needed talking about. Although, now she would give anything for those days. He hadn't stopped by in ages, undercover for the Order had him very busy. She sat on the couch staring at the wall and eating from a box of chocolate cauldrons she had picked up at the end of her nightly rounds in Hogsmead. She had run into Harry and asked him if he had heard from anyone, but no one had contacted him at all, let alone Remus. Harry seemed to notice something was wrong, though with her limp mousy hair and the bags under her eyes, who couldn't guess. Suddenly she was angry, this was not her! She was better than this! Sitting alone, eating chocolate, and pining over some man! She threw the rest of the chocolate at the wall, letting them scatter on the floor. She then reached out for whatever she could find and grabbed hold of a candle flinging that against the wall also. As it broke she fell into the couch sobbing. She was positive he loved her to, what was the problem!

_Do you paint your toes cause you bite your nails_

_And call up mama when all else fails_

She had left the Hospital wing in such a huff, she disaperated as soon as she was off the grounds. She was running from Remus, angry that he wouldn't give her a straight answer. When she appeared in her apartment, she began to pace. Chewing on her nails she went over all the things that could have happened. She was overreacting, they could have died, and a relationship was the last thing they needed. But then again if they had each other this might all be easier to deal with. But on the other hand, in battle emotional ties are dangerous and make your reactions slower. They distract you. But right now she needed him, needed his strong chest to curl into and cry, needed his hands rubbing her back telling her it was all going to be ok. Finally she couldn't take it anymore she fell onto the couch, picking up the muggle phone and dialing her parent's number.

"Mom?" Tonks said in a small voice, very unlike her. She began to cry. "Dumbeldores been murdered, and everything's gone to hell."

_My, oh, my, you're so good looking_

_But who are you when I'm not looking_

Tonks sat on her couch dressed in sweats and a thin tee shirt she was still crying on the phone to her mother. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She looked up nervous.

"Ma? I will call you back." She hung up without waiting for a response. She slowly got up from the couch grabbing her wand off the coffee table. She slowly walked to the door, holding the wand behind her back, and looked out the peephole, and then stepped away, shocked.

"Nymphadora, open the door. Its me." Said Remus' voice on the other side of the door.

"No! And quit calling me that." She answered. He sighed.

"Dora, please." His voice shook a bit. She melted.

She whipped open the door but immediately turned to walk back in the apartment. He followed grabbing her arm.

"Dora look at me. We need to discuss this."

"You didn't want to talk about it a few hours ago." She said tossing her wand on the table and throwing herself into the couch like a toddler.

"Your right I didn't want to in front of the others. You need to understand, I do love you. That is why I cant do what you are asking of me." He said gently, sitting next to her.

"Remus, if you love me, if you want me to be happy, then just be with me. It is the only thing that will make me happy!" She shouted turning to him her brown hair becoming a bright red. Lupin smiled. She hit him on his arm.

"What the hell are you smiling about!"

"Your hair is getting its color back. I couldn't stand seeing you with out your constantly changing hair. I've missed it." He smiled

"If you have missed it so much," She stated crossing her arms and her hair slowly fading back to the mousy brown, "Then you know how to fix it."

He reached his hand out to touch her face, turning it back toward him. Tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her as one of them fell.

"Fine you win. I love you, and I need you." He smiled a sad smile.

She was glowing now, still crying but happy tears. Her hair suddenly came back to her bright bubblegum pink.

"Oh Remus! I love you too!" She curled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

The next morning Tonks stood in the bathroom applying her makeup. Remus appeared in the doorway with a mug in his hands.

"Coffee love?" He asked.

She took the mug looking up at him.

"I don't know if I can do this Remus. Were going to have to see Harry and McGonagall. All of these people who meant so much to him. He was like a father to me so I can only imagine how they are feeling."

"Come here," He said wrapping her in his arms, "it's going to be hard, but we have each other. Together we can do anything."

She smiled looking up at him. They separated and she took a sip of her coffee. She suddenly looked up. "Oh Merlin! My kitchen! It's a mess! I am so sorry, I normally would have cleaned up!"

"Oh calm down Dora, I love every inch of this place. It is so very you. And I love you, every part of you." He laughed.

"Even the quirky bits?" She frowned.

"Especially the quirky bits, my dear."

So there you all have it! Please review! 3 B


End file.
